Wild One
by Crowdreamer
Summary: Season 7, AU, MSR, warning: sexual content as if that would keep you away . Stand-alone follow-up story to So Cold you don't have to have read it to read this story . The Genderbender case resurfaces, but Scully gets assigned to a case without Mulder. But we all know Mulder-he just can't stand not knowing what Scully's up to, and decides to spy on her.
1. Chapter 1

_Setting: Season 7, after 6__th__ Extinction_

_Rating: Mature, due to sexual content._

_Story type: AU, MSR_

_Spoilers: Genderbender_

_Author's notes, PLEASE READ: Okay, l have to explain this one. It is a continuation of my story '_So Cold' _(an AU version of 6__th__ Extinction) but it is a completely different story, which is why I didn't just attach it as more chapters of the previous story. I think you can get the background you need from this story, but if there is any question, you can go back and read _'So Cold' _(shameless plug, I know). _

_ Anywho, this one is more light-hearted and just…plain…steamy. Yeah, I was in the mood for some hot, sexy, Mulder-Scully smut, so without further ado…_

**Wild One**

**Chapter 1**

Part 1.

Scully stared at the contents of the manila envelope in front of her, examining them once again in order to commit the details to memory. Then she got busy gathering the belongings she would need to take with her. In a duffle bag, she placed several items of clothing, cosmetics, and a fake ID.

She had waited for Mulder to leave this morning before making preparations. He had been staying at her apartment since her kidnapping by the cigarette-smoking man, although not in the same bed. They had not ventured into that territory, and she was not sure when it would happen, if ever. They both respected each other so much, and neither of them wanted to destroy the relationship that had taken six years to develop.

But they had also shared their first kiss last week, and it was going to be hard to keep things from escalating from now on. Although they had refrained from stepping things up so far, their physical contact had become more frequent, more intimate. They regularly made skin on skin contact while talking, and their faces were always close together while discussing even the most mundane of matters, as if they were preparing for just the right trigger for their lips to lock once again.

It was almost unbearable to Scully, and she was absolutely sure it was driving Mulder crazy as well. But they could not force themselves to part, not even to sleep in their separate residences, even to ease this much tension. Scully was trying to take her mind off it by focusing on the task at hand.

She loaded up the duffle bag and carried it down to the trunk of her car. Mulder could not know that it was in there.

Part 2.

Scully entered the basement office to find Mulder drooling over a new case. He brightened when she entered the room. "Hey Scully, you remember that case we had six years ago involving a member of 'the Kindred'?"

She stepped in closer to him, knowing exactly where this was going and what she had to do. "How could I forget? Brother Martin—the man-slash-woman who secreted sex pheromones and poisoned people while doing—what did you call it—the Wild Thing?"

"Yeah, and as I recall, one of their members almost got you in the sack as well."

She rolled her eyes up to the ceiling and sighed. "Do we have to bring that up? The last thing I need right now…"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry," he said, and got up from his desk to face her. He placed his hand on her arm. "I know this thing with cigarette-man is still bothering you." She smiled at his sensitivity. "The reason I bring it up is that it's happening again. There have been four suspected murder victims recently in this area—and all of them frequented clubs right before their deaths. Two of the victims were women, and two were men. Now, the M.O. looks similar—one man left with a stripper and was found dead after having sex in his apartment. Security video footage shows that he entered his apartment building with a woman, but the only person who left the building that night was a man."

She waited for him to finish before breaking the news to him. "That's all very interesting Mulder, but I can't help you with this case."

His face fell, and she detected a hint of anger. "Why not, Scully?"

"Because I've been assigned to another case, by Skinner."

He paused, taking in what she had just said. "What kind of case? And why you, but not me?"

She hesitated before answering. "I can't tell you, Mulder—for security reasons. It's sensitive."

She waited for what seemed like an eternity for his reaction. Finally, he brushed past her as he said, "Fine. I'll work on it alone."

"Mulder…" But it was no use. He was already out the door.

Part 3.

Scully still remembered the meeting between her and Assistant Director Skinner when he assigned her the case. His face was full of concern. "At first I was hesitant to even ask you to take this case, Agent Scully. Do you really think you can handle it right now? I mean, with everything that happened with you and cancer-man, I'm not sure I shouldn't just get somebody else…"

"No, Sir. I can handle it. Besides, I'm…I'm definitely the best person to take it. It's clearly in my area of expertise, and I am familiar with many of the aspects of this case." Seeing that he wasn't entirely convinced, she said, "Please, let me take it, Sir. I need the work, to get my mind off what happened."

Searching her face to see if there were any signs of doubt, but not finding any, he conceded, saying, "Okay. But not a word to Mulder about it. I know it's going to be hard, but you have to refrain from revealing any of the details to him."

She knew exactly how difficult it was going to be, keeping this a secret from Mulder. Still, she said, "Understood, Sir."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's comments: And I'm only just getting started…mwah ha ha!_

**Wild One**

**Chapter 2**

Part 1.

Scully stared nervously at herself in the bathroom mirror, primping at her hair and face, trying to look her very best. She went to exit through the bathroom door, but stopped before opening it, remembering something important. Reaching behind her neck, she unclasped the cross necklace she always wore. Not wanting to keep it too far from her, she dropped it in her boot. Taking a deep breath, she walked toward the door and prepared to begin her assignment.

Part 2.

Mulder sat on her Scully's couch that night, trying to focus on the Kindred murder case while waiting for her to get home. But the later it got, the more he wondered just what the heck she was up to. He had tried to call her earlier, and she answered the first time, telling him she couldn't talk at the moment but that she would call if it got to be too late. But what was _too _late?

She had not answered any of his other calls, and he was beginning to get worried. By 1 a.m., he was getting ready to put on his coat and go looking for her, when the front door swung open. There she stood, looking exhausted and reeking of cigarettes. Without thinking, he blurted out, "Where have you been?"

In hindsight, he realized that his voice had been a little too loud. But then again, she had not given him a reason not to be concerned. She gave him "the look", the one that told him that he was overstepping his bounds. One eyebrow raised, she dropped her purse on the kitchen table and said, "I was on assignment, Mulder."

He got up and stood a little closer than need be for the volume of his voice. "Yeah, and did that assignment involve a certain repulsive man that you narrowly escaped from just a week ago?"

She was downright scowling at him now. He didn't care. He could not see, through his anger, how he could possibly feel any differently with the evidence she was presenting to him on a silver platter. Her cheeks flushed with rage as she said, "You know what, Mulder? I think you need to back off. I already told you this case was sensitive. If you can't accept not knowing, then maybe…maybe that means we're getting too close for comfort right now."

Running on pure adrenaline, there was no way to stop the words from pouring out of his mouth. "Oh, and what does that mean, Scully? You don't want me around? After all we've been through lately?"

She held up one hand and opened her mouth, but stopped herself before answering him. Her tone softened. "No, Mulder. I just mean, maybe while I'm still working on this case, we need to keep some distance."

He was still angry, but he found it difficult to continue being forceful when she was trying so hard to stay calm. "Distance how?"

She chose her next words carefully. "Like maybe…maybe you could stay at your own place…" He sighed and dropped his head. She reacted by holding up her hand again. "Just for now, Mulder." Her tone softened once again, and she rested her hand on his arm. "Please, Mulder. Just trust me."

She tried to get his eyes to meet hers, and she finally succeeded, but he was still feeling the heat of anger. "I don't know, Scully. I want to, but…but you're making it hard."

"Mulder." Her eyes pleaded. "I know you don't like it. But you _have _to trust me. Because I am _not _going to blow this assignment."

Reluctantly, Mulder agreed to her terms and left in an uneasy emotional truce. But as soon as he got in his car, he made plans to find out what was really going on.

Part 3.

Mulder awoke in his car, in front of Scully's apartment building. He knew she did not leave during the night, because if she had, she would have spotted his car and given him hell for spying on her. He pulled his car around the corner so that she would not spot it when she left.

But he would not discover anything important that morning—she went straight to the office. She stayed there all day, working in the basement while he sat at his desk, wanting so badly to get a glimpse of the file she was looking at. But she carried it with her everywhere, and he had no more opportunities during the workday to snoop around.

After work, she went straight home, and she did not leave her apartment until 8 p.m. Mulder stayed well behind her, zigging in and out of cars to avoid being seen. He caught a glimpse of her pulling into a parking lot, and stopped his car so he could watch her walk into the building it was attached to—a large bar, well-lit with plenty of neon.

He gave her about twenty minutes to get in and get settled, so that hopefully she would not see him enter the bar. He crept in, peeking his head around the door to the entrance. But before he could see inside, a goliath man who Mulder wanted to call "Robo-Bouncer," stopped him with a hand to the shoulder. With a low voice that matched his humongous stature, he said, "Can I help you, Sir?"

Mulder backed up, putting his hands up in surrender. "I'm just…I'm just looking for someone."

The guy stared at him for a minute as if deciding whether he was worthy of entering the establishment, and then stepped aside. "Alright, go on in then."

So much for covert entrances. Mulder walked in quickly, head down, and headed straight for a table in the back corner, hidden in the shadows. He scoped the joint, looking at all the tables and the seats at the bar for any signs of Scully. He pondered who she might be meeting in here, but he did not see any signs of her.

Even though it was a large bar, he thought he could see all the tables from here. After all, there was hardly anyone in there. He considered leaving, but around 9 p.m., more and more people started coming in, mostly single men.

Mulder sincerely hoped this was not a gay bar, but his thoughts were interrupted when the speakers started blaring dance music, accompanied by colorful lights rotating all over the room.

His attention was brought to the center of the bar by a spotlight, and suddenly he realized what this place was—a strip club. Surprised that he had not recognized the bar for what it was—after all, he had been in plenty of these places before—Mulder watched as the first shapely woman gracefully pulled herself onto the side of the stage closest to him, and reached for the pole that stretched all the way up to the ceiling. Another stripper climbed onto the other end of the stage, and Mulder watched, entranced, as the girls began to swing their hips in time to the music.

The stripper on the far end began to strut her stuff towards his side of the bar, switching places with the diva closest to him. The one who approached his end of the stage now caught his attention, even though she was still quite a distance from him. He could see just enough to notice that she had just the right combination of muscular, sleek legs and curvy hips, topped off with perfectly round, natural breasts. Mulder tried to focus on the reason he was here, but he couldn't control the tingle of excitement he was feeling.

She was wearing a black, strapless dress that showed her cleavage, and matching boots that rose to her knees with spiked heels. The dress did not stay on long—with one fell swoop she ripped open the front and stepped out of it to reveal a lacy, see-through bra and a black, leather g-string. She put her hand against the pole and bent over to show off her sensual, smooth butt. She shook it back in forth in time to the music, causing her ass-cheeks to wiggle, and then she slid her hands slowly down her thighs until she was peeking backwards through her legs, but suddenly flipped her medium-length hair back so that it whipped her shoulders.

Distracted from his primary goal, Mulder was practically drooling now. The dancer swung around the pole a few times and then turned to face him. The spotlight swept over her face, and Mulder thought, '_That looks like…'_

"Oh…my…God," he said aloud now. "Scully."


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's notes: Take a deep breath now, cuz you're not going to be able to breathe through this part. _

**Wild One**

**Chapter 3**

Mulder picked his jaw up off the floor but continued staring at Scully—_his _Scully—as she hung upside down from the pole, her legs spread open wide, revealing only a string attached to a tiny patch of leather covering her most private of parts. She stopped what she was doing long enough to squat in front of a man seated at the bar, her knees spread apart. Leaning forward, she neatly collected a five-dollar bill between her breasts by grasping them between her hands and squeezing them together around the currency.

Mulder's mouth still stood open in awe when she finished her set a half-hour later. He had watched as she did the splits and slid to the floor, he had gazed upon her longingly as she danced against the pole and thrust her hips into it, and he had gaped as she allowed man after man to place money between her barely-covered breasts. Fortunately, she had not seen him, which allowed him to lust after her every move unnoticed.

But he almost went crazy every time she approached a man, smiling and flirting while allowing his hands to brush against her skin. When her set was over, he watched as she went over to a man and sat next to him, accepting a drink he offered her. He could not take any more, and he stood and walked towards her while she focused her attention on the other guy.

He snuck up behind her and, placing one hand on her shoulder, said directly into her ear, "Can I have a lap dance?"

She about jumped out of her skin as she spun around to see who was behind her. Seeing that it was Mulder, she said, almost as one word, "Oh my God you scared the hell out of me, what are you doing here…how did you…"

He was sure her cheeks would be flushed if they weren't covered up by so much make-up. She hastily turned back to the man who bought her the drink and said, "I'm sorry…excuse me for a moment, will you?"

The guy began to protest, but Mulder raised an eyebrow at him and grabbed Scully by the arm, pulling her away. She whispered to him as she led him to a room in the back, "Mulder, what are you doing here? You're gonna blow my cover!"

"Your…cover?" he repeated. Bells went off in his head while comprehension set in. "For…the Kindred murder case." He threw his hands up in aggravation as they entered a dark room lit only with a few neon lights. "Why, Scully? Why the whole Mission Impossible routine?"

"Shhhh…just sit down Mulder." She pushed him down into a chair, and he began to realize what this room was here for. She smiled seductively, but he knew it was all part of the act. "Your lap dance?" He nodded. "That's twenty bucks," she said.

She stood in front of him, waiting. He fished out a twenty, and she stepped in between his legs and began to sway her hips, giving him the same suggestive stare as before. "Ooohhh, Scully," he said, unable to contain his arousal.

"Porsche," she said.

"Really?" He smirked. "Okay…Porsche. So tell me, why the secrecy?"

She leaned forward and put her hands on his thighs, resting on him. "Keep tipping," she said quietly, her bright red lips still smiling. "Or they'll know something's up."

He pulled out a dollar. "Make it a five," she said, still leaning forward, breasts heaving in front of him while she shook her hips from side to side.  
He found a five dollar bill, folded it until it was a tiny square, and held it in front of her. She leaned in, taking the bill, along with his hand, in between her breasts. He gasped. "Whaaa…Scull…I mean Porsche…" His breathing deepened as he felt her soft flesh close itself around his hand. "Wow," he said. He was having a hard time preventing an erection. Finally he gave up, and felt his hard-on pressing into his pants.

She backed away, the bill still in between her breasts. Then she leaned in again to whisper in his ear. "Skinner was afraid you would blow my cover." She dropped the five-dollar bill neatly in her boot, then said, "He thought you might have a problem with me taking this assignment."

Mulder was having trouble forming words, but he managed to eek out, "I'll say. Where did you learn to…"

He forgot what she was about to ask when she pushed her entire upper body against his, so that she could speak into his ear easier. Her silky, red hair fell over his face, giving them a little bit of privacy. "We can talk about this later."

Mulder felt like he couldn't breathe, and not just because of the weight of her body on his. He tried to bring his attention back to their discussion. "No way. I am not leaving you here alone."

"Who says I'm alone?"

Mulder tried to peer out of the room and into the bar, but his view was blocked. "Who's here with you?"

"An agent you've never met before—Agent Brenner."

Mulder shook his head. "That's not acceptable to me. You know how dangerous this assignment is…_Porsche_. All this guy has to do is touch your hand, and you could be dead."

Scully's eyes blazed with anger. "It's not up to you Mulder. You can take it up with Skinner tomorrow."

Her leg brushed against the inside of his, causing him to shudder. "I'm…staying…here," he said.

"Then I'll just have to get a bouncer to escort you out." She spun around and showed her backside to him, swinging it back and forth fluidly.

It was hard for him to stay angry at her when she was doing _that_. A bouncer came over and said, "Time's up, sir."

Reluctantly, Mulder got up, and shot one last glance at her before drudgingly heading for the exit.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's notes: First of all, I hope y'all don't squirm too much through this. If it makes you uncomfortable, feel free to stone me in the comments. But I take an "anything goes" approach with X-Files, as long as everybody stays in character. Secondly, I am having so much fun with this story….just wanted you all to know. (What the heck does that say about me? Lol). So hold onto your hats…_

**Wild One**

**Chapter 4**

Scully sat in Mulder's chair in the basement, trying hard to keep her eyes open. She started to drift off to sleep again when Mulder burst in enthusiastically, slamming the door behind him so hard it made her head hurt. "Mulder…" she said, putting a hand to her head. She closed her eyes again.

"What's the matter, Scully—late night?"

"That and I had a few too many men buying me drinks. I didn't get home until 3 a.m., and then I had to stand in the shower for an hour to get the smell off me. And my knees are killing me…"

He approached the chair she was sitting in—his chair-but stopped when she didn't move to get up. He opted for sitting on the edge of his desk instead. "Aaaahh…sorry, Scully. Oops! I mean Porsche. Is that going to be a permanent name change?"

Her eyes rolled up to meet his. "Okay, Mulder…enough. Are you going to tell me why you're in such a good mood?"

"Oh, right. I just talked to Skinner-he gave me the go ahead to take Brenner's place on this case."

She shook her head. "Mulder, you may have Skinner's approval, but before you have mine, you have to agree to some ground rules."

He looked baffled. "Rules?"

She stood now, making her way to the case file. "First of all, no interfering. You have to be able to sit there and watch me interacting with these guys and not come over to put a stop to it."

"Agreed."

But she was not convinced. "I mean it, Mulder. You can't be charging in every time somebody touches me. That's what the bouncers are there for."

"But what if it turns out to be our suspect?"

She stood face to face with him now. "Mulder, we are never going to catch this guy if you blow my cover."

He looked confused. "But we know what he looks like."

"No we don't, Mulder. This is not the same man as last time." Mulder took the case file from her and began to rifle through it. She continued, "Witness descriptions don't match Brother Martin at all, or anyone else that we might recognize from the Kindred, for that matter."

Mulder looked up from the file. "Wait—I thought we didn't even have a male description, and the video footage was unclear. The only witness statements so far have been of a female who left the bars with the male victims."

"Right, but we found another victim. This one was a stripper who left with a guy, but she got away before he killed her. I talked to her in the hospital yesterday."

Mulder's eyes lit up as he began to comprehend the situation. "Ah, and let me guess, she works at…"

She nodded her head. "Right. The bar I'm working now. Our suspect frequents one bar for a while, and then moves on. And he's chosen this bar for now." She fished through the contents of the file until she found what she was looking for. "Here's a composite sketch."

Mulder stared at a picture of an attractive man with a thick face and wavy, dark hair. He committed the face to memory. Then he looked at Scully. "And what are the other rules?"

"Oh, right," Scully said, as she got back to the former topic. "Let me guide this thing, okay? I will give you the signal if anything is going wrong. Just…don't jump in before then."

"Okay, I'll try." She shot him a look. "And?" he asked.

"And please, Mulder…don't get jealous." She looked into his eyes pleadingly. "This is all business, okay? Don't take it personally."

He smiled, but said, "I don't know, Scully. Will you be doing to other men what you did to me last night?"

She didn't answer, and watched his mouth open in shock.

Part 2.

That night, Scully pulled on dark green fish-net stockings to go with matching lingerie. She had invested in some new clothes for this assignment, since she owned nothing even remotely this seductive. Recalling how she had practiced in front of a mirror for hours, she remembered how Skinner had hooked her up with a friend who owned an Olympic-style gym that had poles she could practice with. She had not considered herself particularly erotic in the past, but she had been in enough bars to see how other girls did it, and she thought she taught herself pretty well.

Her time had come, and she made her way out of the dressing room and into the bar. The DJ blared into the microphone, "Please welcome to the stage, the irresistible…Porsche!"

She took a big breath and hoisted herself onto the stage. She took an opening strut down the length of it, and glanced to a table in the back where Mulder was sitting. Then she began the business of trying to spot the man who might be a murderer.

She moved from guy to guy, swinging her hips in front of each one, and then bending down to collect a tip. She paid close attention to anyone who showed a particular interest in her, engaging them in conversation when they were especially attentive. She hoped to catch someone trying to touch her hand, and then she could give Mulder the signal to move in and make the arrest.

But she went through her entire set with no unusual activity, just like she had all night last night. She was beginning to doubt that the suspect was frequenting this bar anymore. On her way off the stage, she passed the other dancer on the stage, and the dancer glanced at her for a little longer than normal. She flashed a friendly smile back.

Two new dancers got up on the stage, and Scully got down. In the dressing room, she refreshed some of her make-up, wondering how long she was going to have to do this. Then she pulled all the tips she made out of her boot and began to count. At least there was one benefit to this assignment-she had made an extra six-hundred dollars the last couple of nights.

The dancer who had been on the stage with her entered the dressing room now, and cast a few glances at her while digging through her bag. She pulled out a brush and said, "I'm Candi."

Scully looked up from her money and said, "Porsche." She saw that the girl was young, perhaps in her early twenties, with long dark hair that hung straight down smoothly mid-way to her back. She was tall, with muscular forearms and thighs. Scully thought she must work at this job a lot to be that fit.

Scully couldn't help notice that Candi was staring at her now, which caused her to blushed. Candi scooted her chair a little closer to Scully and said, "You ever do any girl-girl acts?"

Scully's eyes widened at the suggestion. "Uh, no."

Candi's stare was making her a little uncomfortable. "It really gets the guys going—extra tips, you know?" said Candi.

Scully tried to wipe the look of amazement off her face. She supposed this was a normal part of a stripper's routine. "Don't get me wrong, Candi—you're very attractive. It's just that I don't _do _that."

But Candi was relentless. "All you have to do is kiss, and act like you're into it. Here, let me show you…" Scully started to protest again, but Candi grabbed her hand and started rubbing the fleshy area between her thumb and index finger.

And just like that, Scully knew that she had fallen victim to the Kindred killer.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's notes: Okay, so I know I said I was going to make this one more light-hearted. So…very…sorry. This is just the direction the story took, but it is MORE light-hearted than the last one, and you'll see why soon. If anyone wants a follow-up story where Scully deals with the trauma of being sexually assaulted twice in two weeks (I'm laughing now, not at the serious subject involved but because of the insanity of it all), let me know in a comment and I will pursue that. Not done with this story yet, though, still have one more important piece left after this…stay tuned for some nice, tender moments._

**Wild One**

**Chapter 5**

Part 1.

The beat of the bass in the music bounced around so loudly that it almost made Mulder sick. He watched Scully dancing her first set with a mixture of titillation and anxiety—seeing her dance made him horny as hell, but he got nervous every time she approached a man for a tip, ready to jump up and take the guy out if he was their suspect. He had a bad feeling about this—it could be anybody, and all the guy would have to do is touch her hand and she would be his.

Mulder was not about to let that happen. But it meant that he flinched every time a man looked like he was about to reach for her.

After Scully got off the stage at the end of her set, Mulder thought about who this guy could be—what he would be dressed like, how he would be acting. Mulder looked around the bar and only saw one man who looked remotely like the sketch of the suspect. But sketches had been known to be wrong.

And to complicate it all, there was the fact that it might not be a man at all. In fact, their suspect could have changed into a woman, and be scouting for another male victim right now, in which case it would be one of the strippers.

The thought led to a sudden realization on Mulder's part, which caused him to spring out of his seat and sprint towards the dancers' dressing room.

Part 2.

Scully felt like she was in a daze as soon as Candi started rubbing her hand. She was nauseous and turned on all at the same time, and she felt like she could not pull herself away from the other woman. It was not that she wouldn't be able to overpower her if she could free herself, but she found that she was unable to force herself to move.

Candi pulled on Scully's hand, trying to get her to stand, and Scully complied without objection. The woman pushed Scully against the wall, and when Scully tried to say something, all that came out was a whispered, "We shouldn't…"

But Candi ignored her protestation, and leaned her body into Scully's while kissing her hard on the neck. Any other time, Scully thought she would probably be repulsed. But she was feeling nothing right now but pure desire, combined with the inability to budge. Candi pressed her lips onto Scully's mouth, and Scully couldn't help but notice the difference in the woman's thin, smooth mouth—so unlike any man she had kissed. Candi ran one knee over Scully's crotch and, to her horror, she heard herself moaning in pleasure.

She tried to collect herself, to think of escaping, to think about Mulder, but her mind was focused singly on one thing—how good Candi's soft, plush body felt against hers. Now she felt Candi's fingers touching her, and she thought she might not make it much longer without climaxing, but she also knew that the farther they went down this path, the closer she came to death.

Part3.

Mulder made it to the dressing room and was about to enter when Robo-bouncer, the same one who had stopped him on the way in the front door last time, moved between him and the entrance. "Where you going in such a hurry, man?"

Mulder was too distracted to figure out how to reason with this guy. "Look, I just gotta get back there…"

"Nuh-uh, you ain't going nowhere."

"But I have to…" Mulder tried to push past him, causing the bouncer to grab him by the shoulder."

"Look, dude…"

"Porsche!" Mulder yelled, trying to get her to come out.

The bouncer shoved Mulder hard now. "Hey! You've got a problem, man. Now maybe you're lovesick-I get it, but you don't need to go all stalker up in here. You need to go have a seat, wait until she comes out when she's ready, or I'm gonna have to throw your ass outta here."

Mulder shook his head. "No, you don't understand…" In a flash, all the promises he had made to Scully ran through his head. No interfering, no jumping at every hint of danger, no blowing her cover…

He debated whether to just go and sit down and wait for her to come back out.

But then, he was not known for his impulse control…

Part 4.

Scully gasped. She wanted so badly to continue, but she wanted even more to stop, because she knew what the outcome would be. She heard Mulder's voice outside the door calling out her stripper name, and she tried to call back, but the words would not come.

Then, a few seconds later, she heard, "FBI!"

She watched in relief as Mulder burst through the door, and pointed his gun in their direction. Candi let go of her and charged at Mulder. Scully fell to the floor, letting go of her stomach contents all over the ground. She was too busy getting sick to notice the struggle between Mulder and the man/woman who had attacked her. She sat heaving, waiting for the next bout of nausea to wash over her. She heard Mulder's gun go off, and it must have scared the stripper into submission, because she looked over long enough to see him putting the uninjured suspect into handcuffs.

After handing Candi off to the bouncer, Mulder grabbed a towel and kneeled next to Scully. "Hey," he said softly, the concern apparent in his eyes. "Are you going to be okay?"

She nodded her head, but she wasn't so sure. "I'm really sick," she said.

Mulder rested his hand on her back. "Okay, let's get you some help."


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's notes: Okay, this is it, the moment you've all been waiting for…Leave a comment if you want me to continue, otherwise I will leave it as is. I kinda like it as an ending, but I could also see how it could go on a little more._

**Wild One**

**Chapter 6**

Part 1.

Scully began to feel better as she waited for the paramedics to arrive. "Do you need to lay down, Scully?" Mulder's attempts to pamper her made Scully feel special. But the better she felt physically, the worse she felt emotionally.

"No, Mulder, thank you though." She was sitting in the same chair she had been when Candi had fatefully reached for her hand.

"You sure? You don't look well."

She was so glad it was him holding her hand this time. She looked from their hands wrapped together up to his face. "Mulder, I…I just feel so ashamed."

"Why, Scully?" His eyes questioned. "None of this was your fault. You tried really hard to protect yourself…"

She snapped, "That's not what I mean…" She pulled her hand away from his and looked down. She couldn't bear to face him right now.

Just then the paramedics arrived, and chaos ensued. They checked her vital signs and whisked her away to the hospital over her objections. "Really, I feel fine," she told them. "I think maybe I'm ready to just go home…"

"Ms. Scully, you really need to be checked out by the doctors," said one paramedic.

"But I _am _a doctor."

"Well then you know that when your blood pressure is as low as yours is right now, you need to be examined."

She agreed to go, and then she was glad she did, because it gave her some time apart from Mulder to process what had just happened. What Mulder didn't understand was that it was not the sexual assault that embarrassed her, but the fact that she had become so _aroused _by it all, and with a woman, none-the-less. Did this mean…could it possibly mean, that she was inclined to go both ways? Or maybe she really preferred women, and was just discovering this fact after falling in love with Mulder?

After all the medical examinations and the blood tests were finished, and the doctor reluctantly allowed her to leave and recover at home, Mulder drove her in his car.

He kept glancing at her to see if she was okay, but she was not focused on reassuring him. She stared out the window, wondering how to discuss this with him, or whether she wanted to at all. Mulder placed his hand on hers and said, "Hey, Scully, you're not still blaming yourself, are you?"

She stared down at her lap. The words were not coming easily. "No, Mulder. I just can't understand how…how I felt so…so aroused…" She flinched at the sound of the word coming out of her mouth. "When being assaulted so blatantly."

He kept looking over at her, and she was a little worried he was going to crash the car, but she had a hard time caring right now. He tried to console her. "You know as well as I do, it was nothing but the pheromones…"

Her head snapped towards him. "But was it?" He pulled the car in front of her apartment building now, and they were able to talk to each other much easier. "I mean, it…she, she was a woman. What does that mean for me?"

She looked down again, ashamed once more. He lifted her chin with his hand. "What that means, is that you were under the influence of a powerful drug, Scully. Nothing more."

She felt a tear roll down her face as she looked into his reassuring eyes. He continued. "And even if you were attracted to women, it would mean nothing less about you."

She appreciated his words, but she still wondered aloud, "Does that make me a lesbian? I'm confused—am I going to start liking women more than men?"

He stared at her in silence. She knew that meant he didn't have any answers for her. "Come on, Scully. You're tired. Let's go get you inside."

Part 2.

In Scully's apartment, Mulder fished around for a blanket to cover her. But Scully had other ideas—she could not stand the thought of him tucking her innocently into bed one more time while she had so many unanswered questions about her sexuality. There was only one way to find out for sure.

Mulder came back to the couch, where Scully had reclined comfortably, resting her head on her arm. "Mulder," she said quietly.

He squatted down next to her. "What is it Scully?"

"I'm still feeling…" She let the words drop.

He sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Sick, Scully? Do you need to go back to the hospital?"

"No, no, Mulder. Not that…" She looked into his eyes, and saw the questions in them. "It's…I'm still feeling…like I'm under the spell."

His brows lowered in confusion. "You mean, you're still having feelings for…for she-man?"

She tried to bore understanding into his brain with her eyes. She grabbed his hand in hers and said, "No, I just have feelings…"

With that, she leaned into him and pressed her lips against his, and, although surprised, he did not resist. He kissed her back passionately, and she felt a tingle between her legs. She shifted her body around so that one leg was on top of his, and moved her body in closer so that their chests were pressing firmly together. But he stopped her, putting one arm between them. "Scully…"

The last thing she wanted was to halt this momentum, but she hesitated, to hear what he had to say. "Scully," he said softly, "I don't think this is such a good idea."

She pulled back a little bit, but just enough to see his face. She could not pry her body off his now if she tried. He continued. "I mean, if this is just the after-effects of the drug, it wouldn't be right. I'd be taking advantage of you."

She smiled seductively, her eyes half-opened. "Mulder, this is not the drugs—I really want you."

But he did not smile back. "I'm serious, Scully. As tempting as this is, how are you going to feel tomorrow if you know that your first time with me was only because of a foreign chemical in your body? You would always wonder if you would have made the same choice otherwise. I don't want that to be a question."

As much as she hated to, she pulled away from him and sat next to him again, but kept his hand in hers. She put on her best "official business" look, stared him straight in the eyes, and said, "As a scientist, I can tell you, pheromones only work to make the person who emits them more attractive. Which means that I cannot possibly be attracted to you based on what happened to me tonight—the pheromones would only make me desire her, not you."

He stared straight ahead, and did not look convinced. She grabbed his chin with her hand and turned his head to face her. She could not believe what she was about to say—it was so risky. But she knew it was the truth, and it had to be said. "Mulder, I want you to understand—ever since you came back to me, I have wanted to do this. I knew that all along, ever since we kissed for the first time. So no, I will _not _have regrets about it." His eyes started to tear up. "In fact, I imagine it will make me happier than I have ever been, because _I love you_, and I want to show you how much I feel that love in every inch of my body. But if you still want to wait, I understand—I will wait for you for as long as it takes."

His hand flew up and began to stroke her arm. He was trying very hard to hold back tears. "Scully, I can't begin to tell you how grateful I am for what you did for me—you traded your life for mine, and for that I will always be thankful." Now she felt the tears welling up in her own eyes. "I love you so much."

With that, he hugged her, and then held the back of her head tenderly while he kissed her deeply. Their bodies came together again, heaving as if they could not get close enough. Scully let out a low, rumbling, "Mmmmm…" There was no doubt for her anymore—she knew no woman could draw out this level of desire in her.

She reclined on the couch and allowed Mulder to lie on top of her. She could feel his hardness between her thighs, and it sent an electrical charge straight up her spine. "Oh, Scully," he whispered in her ear, and then began to nibble at her earlobe.

"Whaaa…" she cried out in pleasure. She never knew ears could feel so erotic. Having Mulder touch her like this felt so stimulating and yet so…comforting, all at the same time. There was no anxiety or hesitation on her part—she knew she was completely safe with him.

His hand rose up to clasp one of her breasts, and she gyrated her hips into him in response. She pushed him back a little ways and began so she could unbutton her blouse. He helped her with it, and every time his fingers swept against her skin, she felt an electric surge travel up her nerve endings. He unfastened her bra, and stared at her breasts as if he had found the holy grail. "Beautiful," he whispered. She smiled.

His fingers began moving all over them, searching every inch of them. But his lips could not resist for long, and he brought them down to her nipples and began to lick and suck gently at first, but more firmly over time. "Mulder," she panted, as she fumbled with his zipper so she could pull down his pants.

She was one-hundred percent sure of her sexuality now. She knew as he pressed his fingers into her clitoris that she wanted him alone. She took his erection in her hand and stroked it, causing him to let out a low moan. He began to lower his lips to the neat patch of hair between her legs, but she did not know if she could hold out much longer, so she allowed him two or three swipes with his tongue and then pulled him up again so he could enter her.

She looked up at him, eyes half-closed, glazed and ecstatic look on his face, and she felt that this was so right, so perfect. And then he was in her. She arched her back in pleasure, accepting more and more of him until he reached her farthest depths. A spark of pure energy formed around her spine, and she felt it rising up within her. She knew that neither of them would be able to withstand much more.

His hardness swept through the inside of her, slow and deep. And then the thrusts became more intense as he sought to feel every inch of her silky insides. "Oh God, Mulder…" she gasped. He was still gazing down on her, and his presence was all around her and in her and the tingling sensation was growing into overwhelming orgasmic bliss.

His breathing quickened, and then it was like he could not breathe at all, but he managed to say, "Scully, I love you so much." Then he was pulsing inside of her and she could feel his juices pouring out of her. It was more than she could bear, and her own body responded by spasming uncontrollably around his erection.

He smiled down at her, and reached down to stroke her hair. "So beautiful," he said, with pure magic in his eyes. "You're so beautiful when you come." She beamed back at him, catching her breath finally.

He gently pulled himself out of her, and lay curled up against her. They wrapped their arms around one another, and spent the next few minutes with foreheads touching, staring into each other's eyes. Finally, Mulder spoke softly. "No regrets?"

She smiled and looked into his eyes with sincerity. She reached one hand up to stroke his face. "No regrets."


End file.
